edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Saruman
Saruman, the Istari leader turned chief servant of Sauron himself, takes up a central role in Isengard. He can march directly in battle casting powerful abilities or enter his tower (citadel) and overlook his armies and lands around. As a Ring Hero, he will randomly become either Blessed or Cursed, gaining new abilities. As a hero unit, Saruman's base health is 4500, and his base melee damage is 260, with some added knockback. Abilities Saruman has a unique system of abilities. He can cast abilities normally like other heroes or he can enter the citadel to cast abilities from there. He has the same set of abilities on the battlefield as when he is on the Wizard's Tower but with different effects. If Saruman uses his Wizard Blast on the ground and then enters the Wizard's Tower, he will not be able use the Wizard Blast again but must wait until the reload time is over. Similarly, if Saruman uses his Fireball on the tower, he will have to wait for the cool-down even when he leaves it and wants to use another Fireball back on the ground. Every ability is linked this way so you really have to decide how to use them instead of trying to use them in both ways. Ground Level 1: Wizard Blast' –'' Close range attack that blasts back enemies '''Level 3: Power of Speech – Saruman's voice increases the experience of all target units Level 5: Fireball – Throws a ball of fire at his enemies Level 7: Wormtongue – The White Wizard blinds his foes with his words and convinces them to fight for you for a time. Level 10: Thunderbolt – The Lord of Isengard calls down a single powerful lightning bolt on target enemy, dealing high damage and paralyzing them for a short time Tower Level 1: Wizard Blast' –' Saruman throws all enemies in target area into the air. Level 3: Power of Speech – Saruman's voice increases the training speed of the chosen building for a short period of time, this helps if you lost some units and need to replace them quickly as Isengard builds units somewhat slowly. Level 5: Fireball – Throws a ball of fire at his enemies. This Fireball deals less area damage than the one used on the ground, but it is more effective against single targets. Level 7: Wormtongue – The White Wizard tries to manipulate his enemies with his words with three different random outcomes: * 1. The enemies of Isengard won't get manipulated (failure) * 2. All enemy troops in the target area start to attack each other (success) * 3. All enemy troops and heroes in the target area start to attack each other (total success) Level 10: Thunderbolt – Saruman conjures enormous thunderclouds which spread lightning bolts over his enemies, dealing low damage to a large number of foes. However, the storm is less powerful against single targets. Ring Mechanics If Saruman obtains the Ring he will become either of two forms at random: Saruman the Cursed or Saruman the Blessed. (There are rumors of a third form but it has only ever been confirmed once and never has it been written down on paper.) Saruman the Blessed As Saruman the Blessed he will become lordly, alike to the power of the Valar, and gain powers of Lightning and Air magic, as well as infantry support skills. Blessed Portrait.PNG|Portrait Saruman the Blessed.png|Ingame Abilities Level 1: Dignified Presence – Saruman uses the One Ring to increase his power, changing his appearance to resemble the might and dignity of the Valar. His attack is now a powerful ranged lightning bolt, and all nearby allies gain double damage, armor, and experience. (Passive ability) Level 1: Power of Grace – Saruman uses the power of the One Ring to enhance his power. Selected allied troops will receive high experience and for a short time get 300% armor, +15% speed and magic resistance. Left click on icon then left click on target. Level 5: Burning Sky – The Blessed One turns the heavens to flame. Units in the target area are burned. Left click on the desired target area. Level 7: Cunning Words '''– The White Wizard blinds his foes with whispering and insinuation. Units in the target area are permanently under his control. Left click on icon then left click on target area. 'Level 10: Thunderstorm '– Saruman uses the One Ring to control the elements, conjuring a terrible thunderstorm. The lightning storm will strike allies and enemies alike across the battlefield as long as Saruman remains immobile. Left click on icon then left click on target area. '''Saruman the Cursed As Saruman the Cursed he will become twisted and dark, gaining powerful Fire magic and structural support skills. Cursed Portrait.PNG|Portrait Saruman the Cursed.png|Ingame Abilities Level 1: Command of the Cursed – The White Wizard commands his troops to attack. For a short time, nearby allies gain +300% attack, +15% speed and are resistant to fire. Left click to activate. Level 3: Industrial Obsession – Saruman uses the One Ring to enhance his power. Selected buildings will receive high amounts of experience. In addition, recruitment buildings will produce units four times faster, and farm buildings will produce four times as much resources. Left click on icon then left click on target. Level 5: Burning Earth – The Cursed One turns the ground to flame. Units in the target area are burned. Left click on the desired target area. Level 7: Cunning Words – The White Wizard blinds his foes with whispering and insinuation. Units in the target area are permanently under his control. Left click on icon then left click on target area. Level 10: Firestorm – In his madness, Saruman makes his foes perish in a firestorm. Left click on target area. Upgrades Saruman of Many Colors: Saruman gains +50% magic damage and -25% recharge time on skills. (Spellbook - 2pp) Strategy Saruman, the leader of Isengard, is the ring hero of the faction. He's the arch-wizard of the Istari armed with a variety of magical spells to support his fighting Uruk-hai. Being that he's so expensive, it's a priority to keep Saruman safe from harm, whether by surrounding him with his soldiers, or keeping him in his tower. Saruman has a wide range of vision, but moves quite slowly and doesn't stand much of a chance when swarmed over by enemies, or standing in a rain of arrows. For attacking, Saruman does some knockback damage with his staff, although it's generally more helpful to use his magical powers in conjunction with a force of soldiers gathered around him for protection. For the most part, Saruman will make for an excellent defensive hero unit, especially when holed up in his tower where nobody is smart enough to say "Oh, look! There's a door-less entrance right there! Let's walk in there and push him off!" Once Saruman receives the One Ring, he takes one of two transformations which will slightly change his strategy. One possibility is that the ring will drive him mad with power, and he becomes Saruman the Cursed, dressing himself in black robes and emanating an aura of fire and smoke. In this form, Saruman the Cursed will have a brand new attack of hurling fireballs at enemies--essentially as though he's using the Fireball power of his normal form, but multiple times. This method of attack is much more useful for attacking groups of enemy units, giving him excellent crowd control. He also has some powers that boost the efficiency of his military buildings, and buffs his soldiers' attack and speed, allowing them to make massive pushes. Then, Saruman's devastating Fire Storm can eradicate large swaths of enemy units. Saruman the Cursed is generally more aggressive and more oriented towards fighting swarms of enemy units and fueling the war effort. There's also the chance that Saruman's will overtakes that of the ring, giving him the title of Saruman the Blessed. In this form, he masters the power of the Ring and ascends to the might and dignity of a Valar. His normal attack becomes a blast of lightning that deals immense damage at range and is more powerful against fewer units than his fireball. All of his powers also closely resemble that of his normal form, only dramatically powered-up. Every soldier nearby Saruman the Blessed will have increased damage, armor, and experience, so that they last much longer on the battlefield. Saruman can also summon a pillar of fire from the heavens to annihilate entire groups of enemy soldiers that get too close. His ultimate ability requires only that he stands completely still and that you pull all of your friendly units out of the area--because then he conjures a mighty thunderstorm that repeatedly zaps everything in an enormous radius. Saruman the Blessed is more of a defensive ring hero, as his powers are more about buffing his soldiers and destroying superior forces that get too close. Saruman is at his weakest in any form when he runs out of spells. He can try to run when he's backed into a corner, but he won't get far because of how slow he is. However, when he is surrounded by friendly units be they trained or converted, Saruman has a wall of flesh and steel to hide behind so that he can change the tide of battle in his favor. Quotes Summoned "You've been busy of late..." Selected "Is that why you have not come here for, my friend?" "Gandalf the White... Gandalf the fool!" "I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks!" "So you have come here for information... I have some for you." "Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day." "... The world is changing..." "Smoke rises from the Mountain of Doom... The hour grows late..." "Rohan, My Lord... is ready to fall." Moving "The forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep..." "... And if that fails... Where then will you go?" "I do not feel like I could condone such a quest." "That's absurd." "The forests will fall..." Attacking "Too long have these peasants stood against you... but no more." "Let me guess. The key to Orthanc... as well as the keys to Barad Dur itself... Along with the crowns of the seven kings, and the rods of the five wizards!" "Burn it!" "So you have chosen... Death..." "'' ''But you have elected the way of pain! "'' ''"Save your pity and your mercy; I have no use for it!" ''(Fireball Power) ''"Rip them all down..." Injured "Can there still be peace between us?" Receives the One Ring "Who now has the strength and will to stand against the armies of Isengard...?" "Saruman of Many Colors" is purchased in the spellbook "The power of Isengard is at your command... Sauron... Lord of the Earth..." Category:Ring Hero Category:Maiar Category:Isengard Category:Mass Slayer Category:Building Support Category:Hero Category:Unit Support Category:Istari Category:Isengard Hero